Iblis kecil
by Naoko Horie
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau anak Hiruma dan Mamori akan di culik. Kira - kira berhasilkah penculik itu menculik anak Hiruma dan Mamori. Eyeshield 21, AU. Fanfict Pair: Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori. Enjoy it. Rated T for Foul Language


Hola, Naoko – chan desuu. Lama gak mampir ke fandom ini lagi. Oke saya kembali dengan cerita Hirumamo. Yang ini tentang anak Hiruma dan Mamori yang mewarisi sifat – sifat Hiruma dibalik wajah imutnya. Sekedar deskripsi, anak Hiruma dan Mamori berambut spike berwarna hitam, jelas keturunan Hiruma, dengan mata biru sapphire keturunan Mamori, berwajah imut keturunan Mamori tapi tabiatnya tak jauh beda dari Hiruma. Oke, mungkin ini akan menambah daftar fic gaje saya, but enjoy it..

Eyeshield 21 [Fanfic Pair: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori]

 **IBLIS KECIL**

Empat tahun sudah, Mamori menjalani rumah tangganya bersama Hiruma Youichi, dan telah memiliki satu orang anak laki – laki yang tampan dan imut berumur 3 tahun yang mereka beri nama Yuzuki, Hiruma Yuzuki. Rambutnya spike hitam, bermata biru, dan terlihat seperti layaknya bocah seumurannya yang masih imut dan lucu – lucunya. Tapi seorang anak yang jenius. Pada suatu hari Hiruma Youichi pergi ke Amerika untuk suatu urusan selama seminggu. Mamori yang tengah hamil 7 bulan tidak dapat mengantarnya ke bandara, sehingga hanya Rui dan Agon saja yang mengantarnya sampai bandara.

"Sesampainya disana kau harus langsung menelponku ya, Youichi?" Kata Mamori sambil membenahi letak dasi suaminya.

"Hn, cerewet sekali kau ini. Aku kan Cuma pergi satu minggu, seperti setahun saja. Dasar istri si-!" responnya cuek, sebelum menyelesaikan kata – katanya Yuzuki berlari dan memeluk kaki hiruma dari belakang.

"Ayah, jangan lupa belikan aku oleh – oleh ya." Kata Yuzuki

"Oh, kau mau oleh – oleh ya, anak nakal?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Iya, aku mau itu yah. Yang selalu ayah bawa kemana – mana." Jawab Yuzuki polos.

"Oh, itu. Boleh. Kekekeke." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Eh, Youichi. Sudah ku bilang kan jangan ajari Yuzuki kebiasaan burukmu. Nah, Yuzuki – kun benda itu berbahaya. Kau belum boleh memegangnya." Kata Mamori mengingatkan.

"Tidak mau, aku mau yang itu yah. Ayah akan membelikannya kan?" Kata Yuzuki sambil merengek.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri kan, Yuzuki memang anakku. Kekekekke. Anak pintar! Kekekke." Kata Hiruma terkekeh sambil mengelus puncak kepala Yuzuki. Yuzuki hanya nyengir.

"Oh, baiklah. Belikan saja. Tapi jangan harap, kau tidur disampingku nanti. Dan Yuzuki kalau sampai kau memegang benda itu, makan siang dan makan malammu adalah paprika dan brokoli." Kata Mamori sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Tch, iya – iya tak akan ku belikan. Puas kau?"katanya cuek.

"Yaa, ibu. Iya – iya aku tidak akan mendekati benda itu. Tapi ibu janji ya tidak akan menambahkan brokoli dan paprika dalam makananku." Kata Yuzuki sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Nah, anak nakal. Jaga ibu dan adikmu ya. Kalau ada apa – apa cepat hubungi paman gimbal itu atau paman lidah panjang itu, atau hubungi si cebol. Ingat ya. Dan dengarkan kata ibumu." Kata Hiruma sambil berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Yuzuki.

"Hn, aku mengerti yah." Kata Yuzuki sambil mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat." Kata Hiruma sambil mencium kening Mamori dan mengelus perut besarnya.

"Iya, hati – hati dijalan." Jawab Mamori.

"Oii, kalian ! ayo berangkat." Teriaknya pada kedua orang yang ada diruang tamu.

"Oh, sudah selesai ya? Mamo-chan kami berangkat ya." Kata Agon.

"Mamori-san, kami berangkat." Kata Rui berpamitan.

"Iya, hati – hati ya." Jawab Mamori.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berangkat. Dan tinggal Mamori dan Yuzuki saja didalam rumah. Yuzuki tengah asyik bermain dengan cerberus dan Mamori sedang duduk bersantai.

SKIP

Sudah hampir seminggu Hiruma pergi. Pagi itu Mamori ditemani Yuzuki yang memang bertepatan dengan hari minggu, tengah asyik merajut sedangkan Yuzuki tengah berlari – lari berkejaran dengan cerberus. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

'TOK TOK TOK !'

"Sebentar ya Yuzuki, jangan kemana – mana." Kata Mamori sambil beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah pintu dibuka terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru dengan seorang pria kecil berambut hazel tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Oh, Suzuna dan Sena ya. Ayo, silahkan masuk." Uccap Mamori seraya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Terimakasih ya, Mamo-nee. Oh iya, dimana You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Youichi sedang ke Amerika. Sudah hampir seminggu ini, besok lusa dia pulang ke jepang." Jelas Mamori.

"Yuzu-kun, apa kabarmu?" tanya Sena pada Yuzuki.

"Ah, paman Sena. Aku baik – baik saja. Eh, ada bibi Suzuna juga ya. Lho, kalian berkencan ya?" tanya Yuzuki polos. Mereka berdua langsung blushing.

"E Eh, ti.. tidak kok Yuzuki. Hehe." Kata Sena sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Eh, Hmm, Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan tadi." Jelas Suzuna dengan muka merah padam sambil melirik Sena.

"Eh, Yuzuki tidak boleh ya menganggu orang begitu. Mereka bukan berkencan Yuzuki-kun, mereka memang mau kesini kok. Ya kan?" Jelas Mamori pada Yuzuki.

"Tapi ayah kan selalu berkata kalian akan kencan kalau pergi berdua saja. Karena paman Sena dan bibi Suzuna hanya pergi berdua saja, bukankah itu namanya kencan?" jelasnya polos.

Mamori pun blushing juga. Suzuna dan Sena juga blushing. Untuk menyelamatkan suasana yang sangat garing ini, Mamori segera mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu duduk.

"Eh, silahkan duduk. Maaf ya, Youichi itu memang benar – benar keterlaluan kalau mengajarinya. Oh, iya kalian mau minum apa?" Kata Mamori sambil mencoba berdiri dengan memegangi perutnya yang besar.

"Eh, Mamo – nee kan sedang hamil besar, jadi biar aku saja yang mengambilkan Sena minum. Mamo – nee duduk saja ya." Kata Suzuna sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Terima kasih ya, Suzuna." Katanya seraya duduk kembali.

Sementara itu Sena sedang memperhatikan tingkah Yuzuki dan Cerberus, sambil sesekali tersenyum. Cerberus terlihat seperti anjimg normal yang tengah bermain dengan majikannya. Mamori tak sengaja melihat ekspresi Sena yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau mau bermain dengannya ya, Sena – kun?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ta.. tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena Hiruma – san menyuruhku untuk mengurus suatu hal. Oh, iya Mamo – nee bisa aku minta data – data yang telah dikumpulkan Hiruma – san waktu masih di Saikyoudai dulu?" tanya Sena.

"Oh, boleh saja. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di lemari dekat televisi itu. Kau cari saja yang mana yang kau butuhkan. Memangnya untuk apa Youichi menyuruhmu mengambilnya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk arah dimana sebuah televisi besar berada.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya Hiruma – san ingin membuat sebuah klub Amefuto baru dibawah Hiruma Corp. " jawab Sena menjelaskan.

"ini minumannya datang. Silahkan di minum." Kata Suzuna meletakkan nampan dengan 3 gelas orange jus dan mempersilahkan minum untuk Sena dan Mamori.

"Bibi, untukku dan Cerberus mana? Apa bibi lupa padaku?" Kata Yuzuki dengan Puppy eyesnya.

"Eh, begitu. Mamo-nee boleh kah ku buatkan?" Tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Yuzuki, Bibi Suzuna kan lelah. Nanti Ibu buatkan. Suzuna jangan, dia baru kena flu kemarin." Jawab Mamori.

"Ayolah, Bu. Sedikit saja, ya?" Tanyanya dengan puppy eyes.

"Aaahh, Yuzuki – kun kau imut sekali. Mamo – nee jangan begitu, aku tidak apa – apa kok." Kata Suzuna membela Yuzuki. Yuzuki mengeluarkan evil – smirk nya.

"Yuzuki, kalau kau tidak menurut pada Ibu, makan malammu nanti sup brokoli dan lauknya juga brokoli dengan saus teriyaki ditambah dengan taburan paprika." Kata Mamori sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, baiklah bu." Jawab Yuzuki dengan muka tertunduk. Sedangkan Suzuna hanya nyengir.

"Sena, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?Ada yang bisa ku bantu." Tanya Suzuna sambil menghampiri Sena yang tengah sibuk mengutak – atik isi lemari dan mengambil beberapa DVD yang ia rasa cukup bermanfaat.

"Oh, tidak perlu aku bisa kok. Lagipula aku sedikit terburu – buru jadi kau temani Mamo – nee saja." Katanya menghentikan kegiatannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Eh, untuk apa semua DVD ini? Sepertinya ini rekaman pertandingan american football. Ternyata You – nii orang yang rapi. Hehe." Tanya Suzuna sesaat setelah melihat tumpukan DVD di sebelah kaki Sena.

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu. Hiruma – san hanya menyuruhku mengambil ini. Nah, ku pikir ini sudah cukup. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, Suzuna, Mamo-nee dan Yuzuki – kun aku permisi dulu ya." Kata Sena sebelum beranjak pergi dengan setumpuk DVD ditangannya.

"Ah, hati – hati ya." Kata Mamori

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan ya, Sena – kun." Kata Suzuna sambil berjalan menyusul Sena.

"Paman Sena, hati – hati ya di jalan. Jangan lupa mencium bibi Suzuna, seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Hehe."kata Yuzuki polos sambil menggendong Cerberus.

"E.. Eh... Itu... tidak boleh Yuzuki – kun. E... Eto... tidak perlu mengantarku Suzuna, a.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jawab Sena gugup sambil blushing.

"Oh, Hmm, y.. ya.. baiklah Sena." Jawab Suzuna dengan muka merah padam tentunya.

"Yuzuki – kun, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Suzuna – chan, Sena maafkan dia ya."  
Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bu, Ibu dan Ayah selalu begitu kan setiap pagi sebelum ayah berangkat kerja." Jawab Yuzuki.

"Itu karena Ayah dan Ibu sudah menikah, jadi itu tidak apa – apa. Kau mengerti kan?" Nasehat Mamori.

"Heee, jadi kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Sama seperti Ayah dan Ibu?" Tanya Yuzuki dengan wajah polos.

'JLEEEEEBBBB'

Suzuna dan Sena yang syok mendengar celoteh bocah tersebut hanya diam mematung dengan muka merah padam.

"Sudah ya Yuzuki – kun. Kau main saja dengan Cerberus ya." Kata Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, benar juga. Cerberus ayo main petak umpet saja." Respon Yuzuki pada Cerberus yang disambut dengan gonggongan anjing nyentrik (?) itu.

"Sena, cepat pergi saja. Nanti Yuzuki malah bicara yang aneh – aneh." Bisik Mamori.

"Ah, iya. Maaf mengganggu, permisi ya. Sampai jumpa besok kak, Suzuna." Pamit Sena.

"Hemb, hati – hati." Jawab Suzuna sambil menggangguk.

' _Ternyata anak ini lebih berbahaya dibanding dengan You-nii. Wajahnya seimut malaikat kecil, tapi sebenarnya dia... '_ batin Suzuna dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo kita duduk di ruang tamu, Suzuna." Ajak Mamori.

"Eh, baik Mamo-nee. Oh, iya bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Perempuan atau laki – laki?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kata dokter, perempuan. Tapi bagiku perempuan atau laki – laki itu sama saja." Jawab Mamori sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ibu, aku bosan. Aku mau main diluar dengan Cerberus boleh tidak?" tanya Yuzuki.

"Tidak boleh, kau ingat, kemarin kau baru terkena flu kan?" Larang Mamori.

"Yaahh, Ibu. Sebatas di halaman saja, boleh ya?" Rengeknya.

"Hemm, baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai keluar pagar ya? Mengerti? Kalau sampai ibu tahu kau bermain hingga keluar pagar itu, kau tahu apa akibatnya kan, Yuzuki?" Kata Mamori mengingatkan.

"Iya, bu. Aku mengerti." Jawab Yuzuki sambil berlari menuju pintu dengan Cerberus mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mamori dan Suzuna tengah asyik berbincang di ruang tamu. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Beberapa menit kemudian tanpa Mamori sadari Yuzuki pergi berjalan – jalan keluar dengan Cerberus.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku kan belum mengajakmu jalan – jalan. Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan mengambil sepedaku dulu." Kata Yuzuki sambil mengelus Cerberus. (Sepertinya dia lupa kata – kata Ibunya, -_-')

Beberapa menit kemudian Yuzuki datang dengan Sepeda roda tiganya dan sebuah tali pengekang yang ia ikatkan ke Cerberus.

"Ayo kita jalan – jalan." Kata Yuzuki sambil mengayuh sepeda roda tiganya dengan memegang tali kekang Cerberus.

Didalam rumah, Mamori yang belum menyadari kepergian Yuzuki, mengajak Suzuna memasak untuk makan siang. Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju dapur dan segera menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan – bahan untuk memasak. Di tempat lain, Yuzuki sampai ditaman.

"Kita tunggu sampai anjing itu pergi, setelah itu kita culik anak itu. Kita bisa mengancam setan itu untuk memberikan semua uangnya demi anaknya." Bisik seorang pria kurus yang tengah memperhatikan Yuzuki.

"Baiklah, hanya seorang anak kecil, tidak akan merepotkan." Kata pria yang lain sambil menyeringai.

' _Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku? Sebaiknya aku pura – pura tidak tahu saja.'_ Batin Yuzuki. Sesampainya di dalam taman yang sepi cukup sepi Yuzuki memberhentikan sepedanya di sebuah sudut diteman itu. Yuzuki pun turun dari sepedanya dan berjongkok mengelus kepala Cerberus.

"Cerberus, sebelum ku panggil jangan kesini ya?" bisik Yuzuki pada Cerberus sambil mengelus kepala cerberus.

"Woof.." Cerberus menggonggong tanda mengerti.

"Anjing pintar, baiklah kita main lempar tangkap kalau begitu." Kata Yuzuki sambil memungut sebuah ranting yang panjangnya kira – kira 30 cm.

"Cerberus, tangkap ini ya." Perintah Yuzuki sambil melemparkan ranting yang dipungutnya tadi ke arah semak – semak. Cerberus pun berlari menuju arah ranting tersebut dilemparkan.

Kemudian, setelah Cerberus pergi dua orang laki – laki tadi keluar dari balik tembok taman dan menghampiri Yuzuki.

"Anak manis, mau tidak bermain dengan paman? Nanti paman belikan es krim." Tanya seorang pria dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya.

"Eh, Paman ini siapa? Kata ibu aku tidak boleh bermain dengan orang yang tidak dikenal." Jawab Yuzuki polos.

"Siapa bilang kami orang yang tidak dikenal. Kami teman ayahmu kok. Mau ya?" kata pria satunya dengan sedikit terkikik geli. Yuzuki menundukkan wajahnya dan menyeringai samar.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu ayo kita main setan – setanan ya." Kata Yuzuki sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu paman yang jadi setannya ya. Kalau kau tertangkap nanti kau ikut dengan paman ya?" Kata Pria dengan tahi lalat.

"Hmm, itu tidak seru paman. Bagaimana kalau aku yang pilih setannya?" Tanya Yuzuki sambil tersenyum.

"Haahh, lalu siapa yang kau pilih, anak manis?" tanya pria satunya dengan tawa terkikik.

"Aku pilih Cerberus saja. Boleh ya?" Tanya Yuzuki .

"Cerberus? Siapa itu?" Tanya pria dengan tahi lalat.

"Nanti paman juga akan bertemu dengannya. Baiklah, paman sudah siap?" Tanyanya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami siap." Jawab keduanya serentak, tanpa berpikir panjang.

Seringai mulai tampak diwajah imut Yuzuki, dia pun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan...

"Baiklah, CERBERUS GIGIT ORANG ITU !" teriaknya. Dan kedua orang itu hanya berpandangan.

"Kalau aku jadi paman, aku akan berlari sejak tadi." Kata Yuzuki sambil tersenyum.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Cerberus berlari dari semak – semak dan langsung menerkam salah satu pria dengan tahi lalat, dan menggigit kakinya.

"ARRRGGGHHH ! lepaskan aku Anjing sialan." Kata pria itu

"Apa – apaan anjing ini? Hei, anak jelek, cepat suruh anjing itu berhenti atau kau akan..." sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kata – katanya sebuah moncong senjata teracung di depan matanya.

"Ceking Sialan, berhenti disitu atau ku tembak kepala kosong sialanmu itu dan otakmu akan ku berikan pada anjing sialanku." Kata si empunya senjata.

"Hi.. Hiruma You…" kata pria yang disebut ceking tadi.

Namun, sebelum si pria menyelesaikan kata – katanya sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ke tengkuknya. Dan pria itu pun jatuh pingsan. Sedang kan pria satunya hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan karena salah satu kakinya di gigit Cerberus.

"Haah, hampir saja. Apa semua baik – baik saja?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ya, ku pikir semua baik – baik saja kecuali..." Kata Jumonji sambil melirik ngeri ke arah pria yang kakinya di gigit Cerberus.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan sampah seperti mereka." Kata Agon cuek sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menyilangkannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya.. ya... kalau begitu aku akan melapor ke polisi saja." Kata Yamato santai sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Hei, bocah sialan. Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Hiruma pada Yuzuki sambil berlutut menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Yuzuki dan meletakkan AK-47 kesayangannya ditanah.

Yuzuki langsung memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum meski samar. Terdengar isakan dari Yuzuki dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"Keh, kau takut ya? Anak nakal ! kekeke." Kata Hiruma sambil berdiri dan menggendong Yuzuki.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Aku hanya rindu dengan ayah, itu saja." Kata Yuzuki mengelak.

"Oh, benarkah? Mungkin sebaiknya ibumu tahu hal ini ya. Kekkekeke." Ancam Hiruma.

"E.. Eh.. jangan. Ibu tidak tahu aku pergi kesini. Sebagai gantinya aku juga tidak akan memberitahu ibu kalau ayah memanggilku dengan sebutan sialan." Kata Yuzuki.

"Ohoho, begitu ya. Anak nakal ! kau mau mengancam ayahmu ya?kekekeke." kata Hiruma menyeringai.

' _Aku merasakan suatu kengerian, jika melihat ayah dan anak itu.'_ Batin Jumonji sambil bergidik melihat aura hitam keluar dari Hiruma dan putranya.

"Cerberus, kau bisa lepaskan dia. Ayo kita pulang. Ayah turunkan aku. Aku mau bawa sepedanya." Kata Yuzuki.

"Hn." Kata Hiruma cuek lalu menurunkan Yuzuki. Dan Yuzuki pun berlari menuju ke tempat sepedanya.

"Oii, kalian urus kedua orang sialan ini ya. Aku akan pulang dengan bocah sialan itu. Anjing sialan lepaskan gigitan sialanmu itu dan ayo pulang ke rumah sialan. Besok saja kita bicarakan hal yang tadi." Perintah Hiruma pada kawan – kawannya.

"iya.. Iya.. kami akan mengurusnya. Nah, Yuzuki – kun apa kau terluka?" tanya Yamato.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, paman Yamato." Jawab Yuzuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya, syukurlah." Kata Yamato sambil mengusap kepala Yuzuki.

Hiruma, Yuzuki dan Cerberus pun segera pulang. Sampai dirumah Mamori terkejut melihat Hiruma. Dia langsung mengomeli Hiruma yang tidak mengiriminya email atau menelfonnya kalau akan pulang lebih cepat, tapi Hiruma hanya cuek dan mencium keningnya dan mengelus perutnya. Yuzuki pun cuek dan malah mengelus perut Cerberus. Suzuna hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuzuki dan segera pamit pulang.

THE END

Begitulah, bagaimana – bagaimana... garing kan? *malah bangga PLAAAAKKKK... -_-'. Fanfict ini dipublish karena udah lama ditulis dan sayang kalau di anggurin. Hanya catatan: review boleh, tidak dianjurkan kritik, karena sejatinya gak ada yang namanya kritik membangun. Terimakasih buat reader yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini. Yang ninggalin review atau gak terimakasih. Oke sekian fanfict geje saya.


End file.
